Mordred's Lullaby
by greyridinghood67
Summary: WHEN BELLAS FATHER AND THE CULLEN EXCEPT EDWARD ARE GONE. WHO WILL BE THERE TO HOLD EDWARD BACK? SUCKISH SUMMARY I KNOW BUT FULL SUMMARY INSIDE OKAY! THIS IS A SONGFIC THE SONG NAME IS THE STORY TITLE. BY HEATHER DALE PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Mordred's Lullaby**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! CEPT THE IDEA! SONGFIC!**

* * *

**(A/N) HEY GUYS ITS ME greyridinghood67 I WAS LISTING TO THIS SONG WHEN THIS IDEA POPPED IN TO MY HEAD THIS IS AND ACTUAL SONG ON YOUTUBE SO IF YOU WANNA GO LISTEN TO IT BE MY GUEST JUST TYPE IN THE NAME. ONLY THE FIRST LETTER IN EACH WORD IS CAPITAL AND THE WAY TO TELL ITS THE RIGHT ONE IS THAT THE PICTURE IS OF A WOMANS FACE MOSTLY HIDDEN BY A BLACK HOOD. AND IF YOU REALLY LIKE IT ITS ON ITUNES! SO JUST TYPE IN THE NAME AND ITS BY HEATHER DALE SO JUST MAKE SURE THATS THE VERSION YOU GET IF YOU GET IT. ANYWAY AS PROMISED HERE IS THE ****_FULL_**** SUMMARY...**

* * *

**WHEN BELLA IS HOME ALONE, CHARLIE IS OUT OF TOWN ON BUISNESS AND THE CULLENS ARE OUT OF STATE HELPING RID OF AN OVERPOPULATION OF GRIZLY BEARS. THEYRE ALL GONE. EXEPT ONE . THE MINUTE THEY WERE LEAVING EDWARD DECIDED NOT TO GO. BELLA DIDNT KNOW HE WAS STILL THERE IN FORKS. EDWARD WAS HUNGRY. SO HE UPON WALKING INTO HIS ROOM AND REALIZING HOW STRONGLY HER SCENT WAS THERE EDWARD MAKES A SPLIT DECISION, SO ALICE DOESNT SEE (THIS IS SET IN THE TIME PERIOD BETWEEN ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN,) IT. HE RUNS TO BELLA'S HOUSE AND UPON ARRIVAL SEES THAT CHARLIE HASNT BEEN THERE IN A FEW DAYS. THIS MAKES EDWARD SMILE. NO NOT SMILE ITS TOO DARK TO BE A SMILE...**

* * *

**END OF SUMMARY AND THE PROLOUGE/CHAPTER 1 NOT SURE WHICH YET WILL PICK UP FROM THERE THE NEXT TIME.. RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**greyridinghood67**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PREVIOUSLY….. **__**WHEN BELLA IS HOME ALONE, CHARLIE IS OUT OF TOWN ON BUISNESS AND THE CULLENS ARE OUT OF STATE HELPING RID OF AN OVERPOPULATION OF GRIZLY BEARS. THEYRE ALL GONE. EXEPT ONE . THE MINUTE THEY WERE LEAVING EDWARD DECIDED NOT TO GO. BELLA DIDNT KNOW HE WAS STILL THERE IN FORKS. EDWARD WAS HUNGRY. SO HE UPON WALKING INTO HIS ROOM AND REALIZING HOW STRONGLY HER SCENT WAS THERE EDWARD MAKES A SPLIT DECISION, SO ALICE DOESNT SEE (THIS IS SET IN THE TIME PERIOD BETWEEN ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN,) IT. HE RUNS TO BELLA'S HOUSE AND UPON ARRIVAL SEES THAT CHARLIE HASNT BEEN THERE IN A FEW DAYS. THIS MAKES EDWARD SMILE. NO NOT SMILE ITS TOO DARK TO BE A SMILE...**_

**EDWARD RUNS INTO THE HOUSE SMASHING THROUGH THE DOOR BELLA SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM LOOKED UP IN SURPRISE MEETS HIS EYES. "EDWARD!" SHE SAYS HAPPILY, SMILING AT HIM. SHE THEN NOTICES HIS EYES. THEY WERE BLACK ONXYS. NO THEY WERE DARKER THAN THAT IF IT WAS POSSIBLE. HE NEVER CAME TO VISIT HER IF HIS EYES HAD THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF BLACK IN THEM. AND HERE HE WAS HIS EYES THE DARKEST YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. "EDWARD…..?" SHE TRAILS OFF. HE GROWLS LUNGING AT HER. SHE SCREAMED AND HE COVERED HER MOUTH WITH ONE OF HIS HANDS THE OTHER PINING HER WRISTS TOGETHER ABOVE HER HEAD. SHE LOOKED AT HIM WITH TERROR FILLED EYES WHICH MADE HIM GROWL AGAIN. HE REMOVED HIS HAND FROM HER MOUTH. SHE IMMEDIATELY STARTED SCREAMING AGAIN HE GOT FRUSTRATED AND RIPPED A STRIP OF HER SHIRT OFF LONG ENOUGH THAT HE COULD TIE IT AROUND HER HEAD, GAGGING EYES WERE NOW FILLED WITH TEARS AND SOME STREAMED DOWN HER FACE. HE LICKED THEM OFF HER FACE RELISHING HER WHIMPERS AND THE SALTYNESS OF HER TEARS. HE MOANED. SUDDENLY HE RIPPED HER CLOTHES OFF AND SCANNED HIS EYES OVER HER BODY. HE KNEW HE'D LIKE IT. WHY HAD HE WAITED SO LONG? HE RIPPED HIS CLOTHES OFF AND SHE REALIZED FINALLY WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO. HER EYES WIDENED EVER SO SLIGHTLY AND SHE BEGAN THRASHING AROUND AND SCREAMING THROUGH THE CLOTH AND SOBBING. HE SMILED. THE SAME SMILE. IT WASN'T A SMILE. IT WAS TOO DARK TO BE A SMILE. "SORRY." HE SAID ONCE BEFORE KNOCKING HER OUT, AND THE DARKNESS CONSUMED HER. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__** SUDDENLY HE RIPPED HER CLOTHES OFF AND SCANNED HIS EYES OVER HER BODY. HE KNEW HE'D LIKE IT. WHY HAD HE WAITED SO LONG? HE RIPPED HIS CLOTHES OFF AND SHE REALIZED FINALLY WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO. HER EYES WIDENED EVER SO SLIGHTLY AND SHE BEGAN THRASHING AROUND AND SCREAMING THROUGH THE CLOTH AND SOBBING. HE SMILED. THE SAME SMILE. IT WASN'T A SMILE. IT WAS TOO DARK TO BE A SMILE. "SORRY." HE SAID ONCE BEFORE KNOCKING HER OUT, AND THE DARKNESS CONSUMED HER. **_

**(A/N) TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED WHAT HAPPENED FAKE GLOW-IN-THE-DARK VAMPIRE FANGS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHHAAH!**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT, IM A LITTLE CRAZY! I DIDN'T PLAN ON DOING ANY AUTHOR NOTES IN THIS BUT I HAD TO THIS TIME. IWANTED TO SAY THAT IF ANY OF YOU HAD READ MY STORY "JACK'S #1 FAN" I GOT IT FIXED SO THE NEXT CHAPTERS UP THERE SO GO READ IT! NOW! WELL, AFTER YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD GIVE YOU A LINK BUT THE STUPID PERSON I AM I DON'T KNOW HOW SO JUST CLICK ON MY NAME AND IT'LL BE THERE OH AND WHAT A COINCEDENCE! YOU'RE ALREADY THERE SO JUST YOU KNOW READ MY OTHER STUFF AND REVIEW! OKAY? OK! ANY WAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER…..**

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__** SUDDENLY HE RIPPED HER CLOTHES OFF AND SCANNED HIS EYES OVER HER BODY. HE KNEW HE'D LIKE IT. WHY HAD HE WAITED SO LONG? HE RIPPED HIS CLOTHES OFF AND SHE REALIZED FINALLY WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO. HER EYES WIDENED EVER SO SLIGHTLY AND SHE BEGAN THRASHING AROUND AND SCREAMING THROUGH THE CLOTH AND SOBBING. HE SMILED. THE SAME SMILE. IT WASN'T A SMILE. IT WAS TOO DARK TO BE A SMILE. "SORRY." HE SAID ONCE BEFORE KNOCKING HER OUT, AND THE DARKNESS CONSUMED HER. **_

**WHEN BELLA WOKE UP SHE KNEW A FEW THINGS THE HOUSE WAS TRASHED, SHE WAS BEATEN, SHE WAS NAKED, SHE WAS CRYING AND HAD BEEN FOR AWHILE APPARENTLY, AND….. SHE HAD JUST BEEN RAPED BY EDWARD CULLEN. THE MAN , NO, REMEMBERING HOW HE HAD LOOKED SHE CORRECTED HERSELF, THE MONSTER THAT HELD HER HEART. OR WHAT USED TO BE HER HEART, NOW IT WAS JUST FRAGIMENTS. SHE SAT UP WINCING HER ABDOMEN THROBBING AND BLEEDING AND KNEW WHY. OF COURSE SHE DID. SHE WASN'T A CHILD. SHE WASN'T SOME PORCELAIN DOLL THAT NEEDED TO BE PUT ON A SHELF AND LOVED FROM AFAR AND ONLY TAKEN DOWN ON SPECIAL OCCASIONS. NO, SHE WAS BELLA SWAN. HER TWO NAMES SEMBLIZING WHAT SHE WAS. "**_**BELLA"**_** ITALIAN FOR BEAUTIFUL. SHE MAY NOT HAVE FELT BEAUTIFUL AT THE MOMENT BUT SHE THOUGHT BACK TO ALL THE TIMES WHEN SHE WAS CALLED BEAUTIFUL AND SHE KNEW SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. THEN AND NOW. "SWAN" A GREAT BIRD, BEAUTIFUL AND MAJESTIC, PERFECTLY BALANCED. SHE WAS A KLUTZ. OR WAS SHE? SHE HAD ALWAYS HEARD PEOPLE CALL HER THAT BUT WHAT IF SHE WAS ONLY LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF THAT BEING FORCE ON HER WHAT IF IT WAS ALL IN HER HEAD? SHE WOULD FIND OUT. SHE GOT UP DESPIT THE PAIN IN HER BODY AND SHE TOOK A SHOWER, EXPECTING THE WATER TO CALM HER AND TO HELP HER FORGET ABOUT HER PROBLEMS FOR AWHILE. IT DIDN'T.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__**. SHE GOT UP DESPITE THE PAIN IN HER BODY AND SHE TOOK A SHOWER, EXPECTING THE WATER TO CALM HER AND TO HELP HER FORGET ABOUT HER PROBLEMS FOR AWHILE. IT DIDN'T.**_

**WHEN SHE GOT OUT SHE DRIED HERSELF OFF AND GOT DRESSED IN HER HOLEY PAJAMAS. IT WAS STRANGE IT WSA THOUGH HER RAPING NEVER HAPPENED. BUT SHE KNEW THAT IT **_**DID**_**. THERE WAS NO WAY TO GO BACK IN TIME. SHE WAS HUNGRY SHE REALIZED, HER STOMACH GROWLING. SHE GOT UP AND WENT TO THE FRIDGE. AT LEAST THE KITCHEN ISNT SHREDDED SHE THOUGHT. OF COURSE IT WASN'T. WHY WOULD JERKWARD GO IN THERE? HE WOULDN'T. SHE SHIFTED THROUGH THE REFRIGERATOR, NOT SURE WHAT SHE WANTED. OOH! YUM! BELLA THOUGHT AS SHE PULLED SOME THINGS OUT OF THE FRIDGE SHUTTING BEHIND HER WITH HER FOOT. SHE MADE HER FOOD AND STARTED EATING IT. NOT UNTIL SHE WAS ALMOST DONE DID SHE REALIZE WHAT SHE HAD. EWWWWWWW! BUT YET SLIGHTLY YUMMY. SHE HAD MADE A SANDWICH WITH PICKLE SLICES, MAYO, AND TURKEY. OK THAT'S GROSS ACTUALLY. WHY DID I MAKE THIS? EH. ITS GOOD SO WHY DOES IT MATTER? SHE THOUGHT AS SHE FINISHED HER SANDWICH. UGH. "I'M SO TIRED". SHE THOUGHT. SHE WENT UP THE STAIRS TO HER ROOM AND JUST COLLAPSED ON HER BED. TODAY HAD JUST BEEN ONE OF THOSE DAYS.**

**ALICE P.O.V**

**THE PYSIC STOOD UP SUUDENLY. A GASP COMING FROM HER AT WHAT SHE WAS SEEING HER MEAL FORGOTTEN. JASPER CAME OVER TO HER. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" HE ASKED SAME AS ALWAYS. THE PIXIE STARTED DRY-SOBBING. CARLISLE CAME OVER THEN, "ALICE, WHAT IS IT?" HE ASKED, CONCERNED. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK NOW." THE PIXIE SAID FIRMLY. "WHY LITTLE SIS?!" EMMET ASKED IRRITABLY. OF COURSE. GRIZZLY WAS HIS FAVORITE. SHE TURNED TO HIM, WITH COLD, UNFORGIVING EYES, "IT'S EDWARD. HE'S DONE IT." ESME GASPED, EYES FILLED WITH VENOM TEARS "HE'S KILLED BELLA?" THE PHYSIC CHUCKLED, "NO, BUT HE'S DONE SOMETHING ALMOST AS BAD." JASPER TURNED HER TO FACE HIM, "WHAT DID HE DO ALICE?" SHE LOOKED INTO EACH OF HER FAMILY'S EYES BEFORE SAYING, "HE'S RAPED HER."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**PREVIOUSLY…..**__**ALICE P.O.V**_

_**THE PYSIC STOOD UP SUDDENLY. A GASP COMING FROM HER AT WHAT SHE WAS SEEING HER MEAL FORGOTTEN. JASPER CAME OVER TO HER. "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?" HE ASKED SAME AS ALWAYS. THE PIXIE STARTED DRY-SOBBING. CARLISLE CAME OVER THEN, "ALICE, WHAT IS IT?" HE ASKED, CONCERNED. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK NOW." THE PIXIE SAID FIRMLY. "WHY LITTLE SIS?!" EMMET ASKED IRRITABLY. OF COURSE. GRIZZLY WAS HIS FAVORITE. SHE TURNED TO HIM, WITH COLD, UNFORGIVING EYES, "IT'S EDWARD. HE'S DONE IT." ESME GASPED, EYES FILLED WITH VENOM TEARS "HE'S KILLED BELLA?" THE PHYSIC CHUCKLED, "NO, BUT HE'S DONE SOMETHING ALMOST AS BAD." JASPER TURNED HER TO FACE HIM, "WHAT DID HE DO ALICE?" SHE LOOKED INTO EACH OF HER FAMILY'S EYES BEFORE SAYING, "HE'S RAPED HER."**_

**CARLISLE P.O.V**

**I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EARS. HOW COULD MY SON DOWN THIS?! HOW?! THAT WAS THE QUESTION RUNNING THROUGH EVERYONES MIND **_**I**_** DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A**_** MINDREADER**_** TO KNOW THAT. WE WOULD BE HOME IN TWO DAYS. WE WILL DEAL WITH EDWARD WHEN WE ARRIVE.**

**BACK TO BELLA….**

**THE NEXT MORNING THE GIRL AWOKE, YESTERDAY FORGOTTEN, BUT LIKE A SLAP TO THE FACE BY A DIAMOND HARD HAND LIKE YESTERDAY IT ALL CAME BACK. AND SHE STARTED TO SOB INTO HER HANDS. SUDDENLY SHE WAS ON HER FEET. THE NEXT THING SHE KNEW SHE WAS THROWING UP IN THE TOILET. UGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I REALLY REALLY HATED BEING SICK! I PULLED OUT MY PHONE AND CALLED THE DOCTORS OFFICE, A CHERRY VOICE ON THE OTHER END PICKED UP, (A/N THE UNPUNCTUATED WORDS IS THE NURSE ON THE OTHER END) HI! MAY I HELP YOU? "YES I NEED TO SET AND APPOINTMENT, PLEASE," OH LOVELY! WELL, THERE'S AN OPENING AT THREE TODAY, CAN YOU MAKE THAT? SHE LOOKED OVER AT THE CLOCK. IT SAID 1:05. "YES MA'AM I CAN MAKE THAT." LOVELY SEE YA THEN GOODBYE. AND THEN SHE HEARD THE DIAL TONE. SO SHE HEADED BAK UPSTAIRS TO GET READY. **

**(A/N TIME JUMP!)**

"**WELL, MISS SWAN IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE INSTEAD OF THE E.R." BELLA'S DOCTOR SAID. SHE SMILED, "YES IT IS NICE. IDONT THINK IVE EVER BEEN IN HERE." THEY BOTH LAUGHED. "ALRIGHT, WELL, MISS SWAN CAN YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG ANY SYMMPTOMS YOU'VE NOTICED?" "WELL… YES, THE OTHER DAY I **_**ATE**_** A PICKLE, MAYO, AND TURKEY SANDWICH. OH, AND IVE BEEN VOMITING WHEN I WAKE UP." THE DOCTOR SEEMED AMUSED FOR SOME REASON. PROBABLY THINKING THIS GIRL IS STUPID FOR NOT FIGUERING IT OUT. WELL, I GUESS THAT MAKES ME STUPID CAUSE I DON'T KNOW. " ALRIGHT MISS SWAN, LETS TRY SOMETHING. YOU GO IN THERE AN PEE INTO THIS CUP OK?" SIGHING SHE AGREED "ALRIGHT." FIVE MINUTES LATER SHE COMES BACK OUT WITH HER PEE IN THE CUP. " HERE YOUGO," SHE SAID DISGUSTED HAND ING HIM THE CUP. "ALRIGHT JUST SIT HERE FOR A MINUTE AND ILL TELL YOU WHAT'S WHAT ALRGHT?" "OK." HE LEFT, SHE SAT. 10 MINUTES LATER HE COMES BACK, A SMILE ON HIS FACE. "MISS SWAN I AM GLAD TO TELL YOU, YOU'RE PREGNANT.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PREVIOUSLY…..**__**"ALRIGHT JUST SIT HERE FOR A MINUTE AND ILL TELL YOU WHAT'S WHAT ALRGHT?" "OK." HE LEFT, SHE SAT. 10 MINUTES LATER HE COMES BACK, A SMILE ON HIS FACE. "MISS SWAN I AM GLAD TO TELL YOU, YOU'RE PREGNANT.**_

**ALICE P.O.V (A/N I KNOW/ AINT I MEAN?)**

**WE COULD SEE THE HOUSE NOW. WE WERE CLOSE ENOUGH TO SMELL HIM. TO SMELL THAT HIS SCENT WAS FRESH. PERFECT. WAIT TILL WE GOT OUR HANDS ON HIM.**

**BACK TO BELLA….**

**SHE WAS DRIVING HOME WHEN A THOUGHT STRUCK HER. SHE COULDN'T LIVE WITH CHARLIE ANYMORE. WHY? BECAUSE HED NEVER APPROVE. HE WOULD KICK HE ROUT ANYWAY SO SHE MIGHT AS WELL KEEP HER SLIVER OF DIGNITY AND PRIDE INTACT. SHE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF THAT SINCE THAT DAY. SHE GOT HOME PACKED ONLY WHAT SHE ABSOLUTELY NEEDED. DESPERATLY. WHEN SHE FINISHED SHE PUT EVERYTHING IN THE BED OF HER TRUCK, WENT BACK INSIDE WROTE CHARLIE A LETTER; WHEN SHE FINISHED SHE PUT IT ON HIS BED AND GOT IN HER TRUCK. AND BEFORE LEAVING SHE SAID ONE WORD, "GOODBYE" THEN SHE PULLED OUT AND DROVE AWAY NOT LOOKING BACK ONCE.**

**ALICE P.O.V**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I ASKED EDWARD ONCE WE WERE ALL IN THE HOUSE. HE WAS SITTING ON THE COUCH JUST WATCHING THE FREAKIN' TV. "WHAT?" HE ASKS INNOCENTLY. EMMET CHUCKLED DARKLY SOMETHING WEVE NEVER HEARD FROM HIM, "WHAT?! YOU DARE TO ASK 'WHAT?' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT EDWARD?! SHE LOVED AND TRUSTED YOU AND YOU RAPED HER, HOW COULD YOU?!" BY THE END OF HIS SPEECH EMMET HAD VENOM TEARS IN HIS EYES. IT SHOCKED US ALL I THINK NONE OF US HAD**_** EVER**_** SEEN EMMET CRY. HE HAD EDWARD BY HIS SHIRT FRONT AND HE WAS THREE FEET OFF THE GROUND. " EMMET PUT ME DOWN. NOW." EDWARD ORDERED. HOW DARE HE TRY TO ORDER EMMET OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER. EMMET HAD STOPPED CRYING NOW, "NO EDWARD, I WILL NOT. I WILL NOT PUT YOU DOWN EDWARD. YOU NEED TO FEEL HER PAIN. YOU DESERVE IT. I, IF NO ONE ELSE WILL BUT, I BET THEY WILL BEAT YOU TILL AN INCH OF YOUR IMMORTAL LIFE BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT." EDWARD'S EYES HAD WIDEND FROM FEAR BY THE END OF EMMETTS SPEECH. ROSALIE SPOKE UP NOW, "AWWW, IS LITTLE EDDIE SCARED? I BET THE LITTLE BABY IS SCARED OF BIG EMMIE BEAR CAUSE HES JUST A CHILD. HE FELT LIKE A BIG MAN I BET WHEN HE RAPED BELLA BUT NOW NOT SO MUCH NOW HUH?" EVERYONE TURNED TO STARE AT HER. " WHAT? YOU ALL KNOW MY STORY, I KNOW HOW IT FEELS AND JASPER DOES TOO CAUSE IM LETTING HIM FEEL. SO WE CAN ALL TAKE IT OUT ON EDWARD IN OUR OWN WAY. EMMETT CAN HURT HIM BECAUSE HE HAD A LITTLE SISTER WHO DIED FROM BEING RAPED (A/N I KNOW THAT EMMETT REALLY DID HAVE A LITTLE SISTER IN THE STORY BUT NOT SURE HOW SHE DIED THINK IT WAS FROM SICKNESS BUT LETS GO WITH THIS K?) , **_**I'VE BEEN THROUGH IT**_**, JASPER CAN FEEL HOW IT FELT SO HE KNOWS THROUGH EMOTIONS SO HE FEELS ALL OURS WHICH FUELS HIS TOO, ALICE **** SAW IT, **** CARLISLE IS HER FATHER ENOUGH SAID ON THAT ACCOUNT I BELIEVE, AND ESME HAS FELT IT TOO ALONG WITH ME AND BELLA WAS HER DAUGHTER SO THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID EDWARD, YOU HAVE 6 VA- WAIT, 6 ANGRY, FULLY FEED SO FULLY STRONG VAMPIRES WITH GOOD REASONS TO TEAR YOU TO BITS INCH BY INCH, LITERALLY AND I BELIEVE ILL START ON YOUR HAND TEAR YOUR FINGERS APART BONE BY BONE." ROSALIE FINISHED. "HA! IM NOT SCARED OF ANY OF YOU!" EDWARD SPAT. "YOU'RE LYING." JASPER SPOKE UP, "YOU'RE FEELING, STRONG FEAR, HATE, ANGER, DID I METION FEAR? SHOCK, AND MANY MANY OTHER EMOTIONS BUT THE ONE YOU'RE NOT FEELING IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE, AND THAT'S REGRET." EDWARD GLARED AT HIM. CARLISLE SPOKE UP THEN PUT HIM IN THE BASEMENT. YOU KNOW WHERE, IM SORRY EDWARD BUT YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. EMMETT PICKED EDWARD. "IT'S NO USE EDWARD SO YOU BETTER JUST STOP OR EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE 10 TIMES WORSE." EMMETT SAID CARELESSLY. EDWARD STOPPED. EVERYONE FOLLOWED THEM DOWN TO A BASEMENT MOST DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD. THEY GOT TO THE BOTTOM AND SAW A ROOM WITH PLASTIC WALLS ANG NOTHING ELSE. " CARLISLE I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT PLASTIC WILL HOLD HIM." ROSALIE SAID. CARLISLE TURNED AROUND TO SMILE AT HER, " OH THIS ISNT PLASTIC THIS IS FROM MY DAYS AT THE VOLTURI. THIS IS LIKE SAFTEY GLASS FOR VAMPIRES. ONE WAY IN, NOT OUT." ROSALIE LOOKED IMPRESSED. " THAT'S AWESOME." SHE SAID. CARLISLE CHUCKLED. EMMETT AND JASPER THREW EDWARD IN THERE AND SHUT IT AGAIN. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO CHECK ON BELLA." AND THEY RAN TO BELLAS HOUSE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) HEY GUYS! ITS ME I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOSE READ MY STORY AND TO PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEW KAY? OH AND THE P.O.V'S WITH CHANGE CONSTANTLY AND QUICKLY JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE WAS THINKING. ENJOY!**

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__**EVERYONE FOLLOWED THEM DOWN TO A BASEMENT MOST DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD. THEY GOT TO THE BOTTOM AND SAW A ROOM WITH PLASTIC WALLS ANG NOTHING ELSE. " CARLISLE I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT PLASTIC WILL HOLD HIM." ROSALIE SAID. CARLISLE TURNED AROUND TO SMILE AT HER, " OH THIS ISNT PLASTIC THIS IS FROM MY DAYS AT THE VOLTURI. THIS IS LIKE SAFTEY GLASS FOR VAMPIRES. ONE WAY IN, NOT OUT." ROSALIE LOOKED IMPRESSED. " THAT'S AWESOME." SHE SAID. CARLISLE CHUCKLED. EMMETT AND JASPER THREW EDWARD IN THERE AND SHUT IT AGAIN. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO CHECK ON BELLA." AND THEY RAN TO BELLAS HOUSE.**___

**CARLISLE P.O.V**

**I CANT BELIEVE MY GOLDEN CHILD WOULD DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER. BELLA LOVED HIM WITH ALL OF HER BODY, MIND AND SOUL AND HE GOES AND DOES THIS TO HER. I JUST CANT BELIEVE IT. OR, I JUST DON'T WANT TO.**

**ESME P.O.V**

**I AM CRYING TEARS THAT WONT FALL. IVE BEEN CRYING SINCE ALICE SPOKE HER HORRIBLE VISION. MY DAUGHTER, MY BABY. I WILL HELP HER IN AYWAY. I WONT GIVE UP LOOKING FOR HER; I WONT STOP TRYING TO HELP HER. FOREVER. BUT IM NOT WITH HER YET. SO NOW ALL ILL DO IS CRY TEARS THAT WONT FALL.**

**(A/N OK WHO LOVED THIS SIDE OF ESME? IT ALWAYS SEEMED TO ME THAT SHE WAS ALWAYS SWEET AND KIND AND VENERABLE SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THAT STRONG, PROTECTIVE, FIERCE SIDE OF HER. I CAN JUST PICTURE HER RUNNING FASTER THAN ANY OF THE CULLENS TRYING TO GET TO HER BABY.)**

**ROSALIE P.O.V**

**I ALWAYS HATED EDWARD. ALWAYS. BUT DESPITE WHAT MOST THINK I NEVER HATED BELLA. EVER. I WAS JUST JEALOUS. JEALOUS OF HER MORTALITY, HER INNOCENCE, BUT NOW IM NOT IM HER SISTER. I CAN RELATE, AND I KNOW HOW SHE FEELS I CAN HELP AND ILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO DARE HURT HER EVER AGAIN.**

**EMMETT P. O.V**

**I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT MY BROTHER WOULD DO SOMETHIGNLIKE THIS. HE WILL PAY HE WILL AND I WILL FEEL NOTHING BUT HATRED AND ANGER. I WILL NOT LOOK BACK I HAVE NOW 1 BROTHER, A SISTER, A WIFE, A MOTHER, A FATHER, BUT I WILL NEVER AGAIN HAVE 2 BROTHERS.**

**JASPER P.O.V**

**I KNEW AND KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH NEWBORNS. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW HOW DEAL WITH OLDER VAMPIRE TOO. OH YES I KNEW. AND I WILL USE THAT KNOWLEDGE ON EDWARD. I WILL.**

**ALICE P.O.V **

**I WILL PROTECT MY SISTER. I WILL PROTECT MY BEST FRIEND. I MAY NOT BEEN ABLE TO THIS TIME BUT IF ANYONE GOT IN MY WAY, THOUGH I MAY BE SMALL BUT I WILL DESTROY THEM. BE IT ANYONE. WE HAD REACHED BELLA AND CHARLIE'S HOUSE BY THEN. I COULD SMELL THAT CHARLIE HADNT BEEN HOME IN ABOUT A WEEK. I NOTICED THE DOOR WAS SMASHED IN, "CARLISLE, THE DOOR," HE HADNT NOTICED THAT YET NOWHE DID. I HEARD ESME GAASP. EVERYONE RAN TO THE DOOR, "BELLA!" EMMETT CALLED AND THERE WAS NO ANSWER SEARCH THROUGH THE HOUSE SEE IF ANYTHING IS FRESHER THAN OTHERS OR ANYTHING STRANGE EMMETT AND JASPER WENT UPSTAIRS, ROSALIE ANDESME WENT TO THE KITCHEN/DINING ROOM AREA, AND ME AND CARLISLE WENT TO THE REST. WE WENT TO THE LIVING ROOM AND SAW THAT MOST EVERYTHING IN THAT ROOM WAS IN SPLINTERS AND PIECES. AND THE SMELL, OH GOD THE SMELL THE ROOM SMELLED LIKE BELLA AND EDWARD BUT IT ALSO SMELT LIKE BLOOD, BELLAS BLOOD AND SEX AND PAIN. "THIS IS WHERE IT HAPPENED CARLISLE," I SAID TOO QUIET FOR A HUMAN TO HEAR BUT A VAMPIRE COULD. "I KNOW," HE WHISPERED BACK. "CARLISLE YOU MAY WANNA GET UP HERE!" JASPER YELLED FROM UPSTAIRS WE, MEANING EVERYONE RAM UP TO WHAT WAS CHARLIES ROOM. JASPER WAS HOLDING SOMETHING SMALL AND WHITE IN HIS HANDS, AND WHEN EVERYONE ELSE CAN INTO THE ROOM NEITHER HE NOR EMMETT EVEN LOOKED UP. "WHAT IS IT?" ROSALIE ASKED, "IT'S A LETTER, ADDRESSED TO CHARLIE….. FROM BELLA."**


	8. Chapter 8

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_**. **_**"CARLISLE YOU MAY WANNA GET UP HERE!" JASPER YELLED FROM UPSTAIRS WE, MEANING EVERYONE RAM UP TO WHAT WAS CHARLIES ROOM. JASPER WAS HOLDING SOMETHING SMALL AND WHITE IN HIS HANDS, AND WHEN EVERYONE ELSE CAN INTO THE ROOM NEITHER HE NOR EMMETT EVEN LOOKED UP. "WHAT IS IT?" ROSALIE ASKED, "IT'S A LETTER, ADDRESSED TO CHARLIE….. FROM BELLA."**_

**BACK TO BELLA… (A/N IM SO MEAN!)**

**I WAS DRIVING. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO. I WONDER IF ANY OF THE OTHER CULLENS ARE BACK YET. I BET THEY DIDN'T EVEN HURT HIM THEY PROBABLY DIDN'T GLANCE IN HIS DIRECTION. I THOUGHT THESE THINKS AS I PAST INTO SEATTLE.**

**JASPER P.O.V **

**I WAS SEARCHING THROUGH BELLAS ROOM WITH EMMETT WHEN I WAS SUDDENLY HIT WITH A WAVE OF BELLA FREESIAS-LIKE SCENT COMING WHAT WAS CHARLIES ROOM. I WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND SAW SOMETHING SMALL AND WHITE ON THE PILLOW. I DARTED OVER TO IT. IT WAS A LETTER, AND IT WAS ADRESSED TO CHARLIE. IT WAS IN BELLAS HANDWRITING, "CARLISLE, YOU MAY WANNA GET UP HERE!" I YELLED. EMMETT WAS IN THE ROOM BY THEN. HE WAS STARING AT THE LETTER TOO. WHEN THE REST OF MYFAMILY WAS IN THE ROOM ROSALIE ASKED, "WHAT IS IT?" "IT'S A LETTER, ADRESSED TO CHARLIE…FROM BELLA." ESME GASPED, "OPEN IT JASPER, OPEN IT NOW!" SHE ORDERED. HE DID**

**DEAR CHARLIE,**

**IM SO SORRY. I CANNOT GIVE YOU A REASON OF WHY I MUST LEAVE. I WISH I COULD, BUT I CAN'T PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF. BUY A COOKBOOK OKAY? PLEASE DON'T TELL EDWARD THAT I WROTE THIS OR THAT I LEFT. THANK YOU. PLEASE TELL THE REST OF THEM IM SORRY. I WILL MISS ALL OF THEM. MY ADOPTED DAD, MY ADOPTED MOM, THE TEDDY BEAR, THE EMPATH, THE BEAUTY QUEEN, AND THE SHOPAHOLIC PIXIE. PLEASE ASK THEM TO FORGIVE ME. THANK YOU, AND TELL THEM I LOVE THEM. I'LL MAKE A MEMORY FOR THEM. I'LL TELL YOU A SECRECT CHARLIE, I DIDN'T GET LOST IN THE WOODS. NO, **_**HE**_** LEFT ME. AND MY MEMORY FOR THE CULLEN'S IS THIS: I WONT COME BACK, IT WILL BE LIKE I NEVER EXISTED, BESIDES I WAS ONLY A TOY, REMEMBER? IF THIS MEANS OR MAKES NO SENSE TO YOU, WHY DON'T YOU ASK EDWARD, HE WILL KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. I LOV YOU, GOODBYE.**

**BELLA**

" **THIS IS BAD."**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!111**

_**PREVIOUSLY….. "THIS IS BAD."**_

**EDWARD P.O.V**

**I WONDER WHAT MY FAMILY AND BELLA WERE TALKING ABOUT. I FELT BAD ABOUT WHAT I DID. BUT I DIDN'T REGRET WHAT I DID. UNFORTUNATELY I THINK IF I HAD THE CHANCE ID DO IT AGAIN. MY BELLA WAS SO WARM, SO TIGHT. I RAN AGAINST THE "PLASTIC" WALL AGAIN BOUNCING BACK, "OOF!" I GASPED AS I HIT THE WALL BEHIND ME. "BELLA!" I CRIED, "BBBBBBEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAA AAAAAAAA!" I CRIED AGAIN IT SOUNDED DIFFERENT THAT TIME, LIKE IT WAS MANY VOICES AT ONCE. THE WALLS SHOOK ONCE THEN SHATTERED AROUND ME, " I'M COMING MY BELLA, MY LOVE."**

**BACK TO BELLA….**

**I HEADED THROUGH SEATTLE STOPPING RIGHT ALMOST AT THE CITY LINE. I WENT TO LOOK AT THE PLACES TO LIVE. I WENT TO A SKYSCRAPER LIKE APARTMENT BUILING. IT WAS DIRTY AND DIDN'T LOOK VERY SAFE BUT THEY DIDN'T ASK QUESTIONS WHEN I PAID WITH CASH AND NOT WITH MY CREDIT CARD. I GUESS LIVING WITH THE CULLENS SO LONG THEY'LL START TO RUB OFF ON YOU. I KNEW THAT IF I USED MY CREDIT CARD FOR **_**ANYTHING**_** THEY COULD TRACE IT AND FIND ME. THEY WOULD TAKE ME BACK TO FORKS, TO MY WORRIED, AND ANGERED FATHER, THEY WOULD TAKE ME BACK TO EDWARD WHO DID THIS TO ME. NO, I COULDN'T GO BACK, AND THEY COULDN'T FIND ME, I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN.**

_**(A/N HEY GUYS ITS ME greyridinghood67 I KNOW ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPATED. THREE WHOLE DAYS! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T THINK**__**ITS LONG BUT TO ME IT IS SO THE REASON IM TALKING TO YOU GUYS IS THAT THERE IS A TIME JUMP HERE AND JUST DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT DAY BY DAY CAUSE IM LAZY! ANYWAY ENJOY THE REST OF THE CHAPPIE!)**_

**TIME JUMP!- 6 YEARS LATER**

**EDWARD P.O.V **

**WE- MY FAMILY AND MYSELF HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR MY BELLA FOR SIX YEARS WE COULDN'T BELIEVE SHE HAD AVOIDED US ALL THESE YEARS. MY BELLA HAD GOTTEN SMART. WE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE FOUND HER BY NOW BUT ALICE CANT SEE HER. "SHES NOT DEAD I CAN STILL **_**FEEL**_** HER FUTURE I JUST CANT **_**SEE **_**HER." SHE FINSHED THE FIRST TIME SHE HAD EVER SAID THAT WAS WHAT SHE ALWAYS SAID IF ANY US ASKED HER IF SHE SAW ANYTHING ABOUT BELLA. SHE WOULD ALWAYS BURST INTO TEARS AFTER SAYING SO. WE ALL FELT HORRIBLE FOR HER. BUT WE WOULDN'T STOP LOOKING FOR HER. NOT EVER.**

***GASP!* BACK TO BELLA….**

**6 YEARS. I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT HAD BEEN SIX YEARS SINCE I RAN FROM THE CULLENS, FROM CHARLIE, FROM FORKS, FROM BEING RAPED, FROM **_**EVERYTHING!**_** ONE GOOD THING CAME OUT OF IT ALL THOUGH. JACK. MY SON. THE PRODUCT OF MY RAPING. OH MY BABY, HE WAS THE CENTER OF MY LIFE. HE WAS MY EVERYTHING. I WOULD AND DID DO EVERYTHING I COULD AND WOULD AND DID DO FOR HIM. ANYTHING. MY SON WAS GORGEOUS. HE HAD COPPER BROWN RINGLETS BUT STRAIGHT BANGS. IT MADE NO SENSE TO ME OR HIM; THEY HAD BEEN LIKE THAT FOR AS LONG AS WE BOTH COULD REMEMBER. HE HAD SEA GREEN EYES WITH A HINT OF CHOCOLATE BROWN IN THEM LIKE MINE WERE WHEN I WAS HUMAN AND A HEARTMELTING SMILE HE WAS JUST A LITTLE TALLER THAN I WAS AND HIS VOICE WAS SOFT BUT IT HAD AN EDGE SHOWING THE TEMPER HE GOT FROM ME. HE WAS **_**PERFECT**_**. AND HE WAS MY SON. HE WAS A HYBRID. HALF-HUMAN, HALF-VAMPIRE. HE GREW EXTREMLY FAST AND LOOKED LIKE A 16 YEAR OLD BUT IN TRUTH HE WAS ONLY 6! BUT HE WAS A QUICK THINKER AND HE WAS THE REASON I WAS ALIVE. YOU SEE I CARRIED AND GAVE BIRTH TO HIM AS A HUMAN BUT HIS QUICK THINKING TOLD HIM ON AN INSTICT TO BITE ME, ANYWHERE HE COULD. EVERYWHERE AND HE DID AND 2 DAYS LATER I WOKE UP AS A VAMPIRE. I WASN'T LIKE ANY NEWBORN EVER. MY THROAT DIDN'T BURN AT ALL AND I WAS COOL CALM AND COLLECTED. I KNEW I HAD TO BE, FOR MY BABY. THE GIRLS BOTH HUMAN AND VAMPIRE STARED AT HIM. MY POWERS WERE A SHIELD AS ARO HAD PREDICTED BUT, I COULD ALSO COPY POWERS AND CHANGE INTO ANYTHING OR ANYONE I WANTED. I NEVER LOST THAT NEWBORN STRENGTH EVEN THOUGH I WAS 6 YEARS OLD. WE HUNTED ANIMALS BUT ONLY BECAUSE JACK WANTED TO. HIS POWERS WERE AMAZING HE COULD TELL YOU ANY THOUGHT OR MEMORY JUST BY TOUCHING YOU, HE CAN MIND READ WHICH HE GOT FROM JERKWARD, HE WAS A SHIELD, HE HAD HYPNOTIC POWERS, AND HIS BEAUTY, HE COULD ALSO REVEAL HIS "DARK SIDE" WHICH I LOVED. WHEN HE REVEALED HIS "DARK SIDE" HE LET ALL OF HIS POWERS OUT. THE SKY BECAME DARK AND THE WIND BEGAN AND BLACK SHADOWS CAME OUT OF HIS CHEST TO HELP HIM FIGHT. HE DIDN'T USE IT OFTEN BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH IT TIRED HIM. I REMEMBER THE TIME HE SHOWED ME. AFTER I HAD TO TAKE HIM HUNTING FOR OF HOW WEAK HE WAS. HE ATE 5 MOUNTAIN LIONS, 6 ELK, 3 DEER,3 RABBITS,2 BIRDS, AND A CAT! I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD. AND SO WAS HE HIS LAUGH WAS WONDERFUL. LIKE BELLS BUT BETTER THAN ALICES OR JERKWARDS. IT- HE- WAS BETTER THAN ANYONE**

**ALICE P.O.V**

**I GASPED AND WENT INTO A VISION. I HADNT BEEN IN ONE FOR AWHILE AND IT WAS GREAT TO BE BACK TO THE LITTLE SHOPPAHOLIC PYSHIC PIXIE VAMPIRE I WAS. THEN SOMETHING REMARKABLE HAPPENED. I HAD A VISION OF **_**BELLA!**_** EDWARD GASPED TOO. BELLA WAS GOING TO COME VISIT.**

**(A/N HEY GUYS ITS ME greyridinghood67 IM SO MEAN CLIFFIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAH AHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! REVIEW AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME! OH AND OKAY IVE GOTTEN ONE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY AND WILL NOT POST TILL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS NOT PMS BUT REVIEWS BY CLICKING THAT BUTTON SLASH BAR THINGGIE DO IT! NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author note!

Hey guys its me just wanted to apologize about not updating for awhile I was getting settled into the new school year. I will try to update more and more as I get more situated. I promise ill update on ALL my stories and was planning on it today but got a review from someone and it just killed me. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my oneshots, jacks liftoff, jack doll, locks girlfriend and maybe one or two of my stories maybe jacks #1 fan and, TNBC sallys pov. If you guys care or not and if you do or don't want me to take down any of them go to my page and vote on the polls there will be a separate one for each thing im thinking about taking down. Thank you and please go vote.

greyridinghood67


	11. Chapter 11

Hey wazzup party people! You would not believe how boring it is in north Carolina today its labor day still and no one out and about and everythings closed and there only playing those old specials so I thought that I would work on ALL my stories which you should read if you haven't oh I also wanted to thank,

S87griffin

For favoriting (is that a word?) all my stories adding them to his alert list, and following them I would also like to thank,

Mojo-jojo

TigerDiva10

for reviewing on 400 years

GodlyJewel

For reviewing on black death chocolate chip cookies

Newestnightmare

Hungergameslover67

Mrs. Skellington

For reviewing on jacks number 1 fan

Lazuna

For reviewing on jacks liftoff

XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX

For reviewing on Locks Girlfriend

Alison

Nightmare godess

Akari-chan'96

For reviewing on Mordred's lullaby

Psychovampirefreak

For reviewing on the cowgirl and her horse

Rainbow tiger72

For reviewing on the TNBC: Sally's POV

Mrs. Smiles

. .Embers.

For reviewing on love at first shipwreck


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hey guys its me greyridinghood67!i just thought id post this chapter cuz you guys deserved it so here you go…..

Previously….. "it seems that Bella is coming to visit."

Edward POV

Bella! My Bella! She was coming to visit! After 6 years! After 6 years I would get to see my Bella!

Back to bella…..

We were running. Jack and I. we were running to forks. I couldn't believe they had stayed there that long. Jack knew my past. I had taught him at just a few days old as soon as I woke up to hate Jerkward.i hate Jerkward. I hate him. I hated what he did to me. But I didn't hate what came out of it. Jack came out of we were goi8ng to visit the cullens. I had someone I needed to introduce.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe my daughter was coming back! I really couldn't. I was so excited. Her running and hiding really hit my family hard. But that didn't matter at all. She was coming!

Alice POV

I was overjoyed when I had a vision of bella. She was coming and the whole family was estatic!i could see she would be here in about 4 days. I really was excited. Besides, I had 6 years of shopping to make up.

Back to bella….

I was expecting to arrive in forks in about 4 days. I was pretty positive they knew I was a vampire and that I had a son. We hunted right before we left. Jack unfortunantly had his fathers tastes. His favorite was mountain lion just like Jerkwards. We were close; we had been traveling non stop for 2 daysso knew we'd arrive soon. I wonder what the cullens would say to me. I could take anything but if they said anything to my Jack, id hurt them. I had ran into jane once and copied her power. I would use on them, any of them, if I had to.

So whaddya think?! Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee eeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	13. Chapter 13

An hey guys its me greyridinghood67 and I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated but you see my boyfriend had spinal fluid in his brain so we've (me and his family ) have been running around trying to help him. He was at Carolinas northeast medical center and nothing had happened so when took him to duke and they've done a lot and he's been out and back in again but the thing is that they don't know what's wrong with him. That's the scariest thing. The fact that they don't know what's wrong with him. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile and if I don't update as often you know why. Anyway heres the next chapter in mordred's lullaby…

Bella POV

We were twenty minutes to forks, Washington (this is for your question Nightmare Goddess16). We had decided to go back to introduce ourselves to the Cullen COVEN. Myself as a vampire and jack as a hybrid, as my son, and as jerkwards son. We were veggies, just because jack wanted to be. So what we said was law to me at least. I had copied alices power and I saw our meeting I saw that they hadn't added anyone new. Probably cause of the wolves. Hmmm, the wolves. I could go see Jacob. Im not a culle, I can go on quilute land. Maybe ill go check on him. 10 minutes to the Cullen household.5 minutes. 3 minutes. 1 minute. We arrived.

Edward POV ( ithought it would be funny to do this bit in Edward POV )

Our whole family was sitting on our couch in forks, washington. I cant believe we were still here. But I think that we were all scared that we would leave and bella would come back and we wouldn't be here. Suddenly the doorbell rang. No one but bella knew where we lived. Except…. Bella! I flew up and ran to the door. "bell-!" I stopped, "who the hell are you!?" I saw a teenage boy with copper ringlet hari, but with straight bangs. "hm…. Interesting fashion statement." I thought. "thank you, most people don't like my hair." I was shocked; he was also a mindreader. His eyes were much like my human ones; almost identical, but the teen's had chocolate fleck in them, exactly like my bella's. he was about my height, but a little more muscular and that for some reason annoyed me. "what do you want?" I snapped. " I want to introduce my mother." I scoffed. " why would I give a **** about your mother?" the teen smirked, and a voice rang out, "forget about me already Jerkward?! It's only been six years!"

A/N I know im so mean but I have the next like six chapters wriiten I just have to ya know, type em up! Love you! Don't forget to review!


End file.
